Le voyage de la chimère et du dragon
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Suite de Friendly adversary. Kakeru et Ryûto continuent leur voyage pour se rendre à Bey City.
1. Chapter 1:Enfin arrivés au Japon

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic qui est une suite de _Friendly Adversary _sur les péripéties de Kakeru et de Ryûto. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Enfin arrivés au Japon**

Kakeru et Ryûto s'étaient attablés dans un restaurant après être sortis de l'aéroport. Ils avaient posé leurs sacs au pied de la table qu'ils partageaient.

Le jeune dragon porta ses yeux dorés sur son compagnon de route avachi sur la table, toujours en train de bouder. Il était comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient atterri, moins d'une heure auparavant.

Il soupira, excédé.

-Ça ne sert à rien de bouder, Kakeru.

Le vert tourna son visage dans sa direction, tout en faisant la moue. Ce qui était adorable. Cette pensée troubla légèrement l'adolescent à la mèche rouge.

-Je boude pas, protesta-t-il faiblement.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand un serveur arriva et déposa leur commande sur la table.

Ryûto le remercia tandis que Kakeru regardait son plat avec des yeux gourmands. C'était un gâteau au chocolat.

-Tu vas manger ça pour le dîner?

-Ben oui, Sinon pourquoi j'aurais demander ce plat?

Il prit une cuillérée de son gâteau.

-Hum… T'en veux?

-Non merci. Tu ne trouves pas ça enfantin d'être consolé par un gâteau?

-J'avais une bonne raison d'être embêté!

-J'ai pas dit le contraire.

Ryûto entama son repas, plus traditionnel, pendant que Kakeru prenait une autre cuillérée de sa pâtisserie.

-C'est pas d'chance d'être à plusieurs jours de Bey City sans qu'il y ait de train ou de route directe pour la relier à cette ville… Ce gâteau est vraiment délicieux!

Les yeux dorés posés sur lui ne cillèrent même pas au changement de sujet brutal. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures aux cotés du vert dans l'avion, leur propriétaire commençait à s'habituer au caractère de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi es-tu tellement pressé? Aujourd'hui ou dans plusieurs jours ça ne fait pas de différence.

-Mais je veux voir mon grand frère! Depuis que je suis allé vivre aux États-Unis, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent.

-Tu as un frère?

-Je t'avais pas parlé de lui? Demanda innocemment Kakeru. Pourtant mon grand frère est trop cool! En plus il est très doué au beyblade! En plus il a des amis super sympas!

Tout en parlant le maître de Chimera avait un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Au moins maintenant qu'il parlait de son frère aîné, qu'il semblait admirer, il ne faisait plus la tête.

-Il est connu?

Le vert leva fièrement la tête.

-Evidemment!

-Tu peux me dire son nom? J'ai peut-être déjà entendu parler de lui.

-Bien sûr. C'est Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami.

En entendant ce nom, Ryûto faillit s'étouffer. Il eut une crise de toux.

-Ça va?

Il était totalement sidéré. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas deviné. Mais comment aurait-il pu? C'était si surprenant que ce gamin si optimiste puisse avoir un lien de parenté avec ce type!

Bien qu'en l'observant, le propriétaire de Dragonis pouvait constater quelques ressemblances telles que la couleur des cheveux, des yeux ou de la peau… En fait il aurait bien pu le deviner seul même si leurs caractères étaient différents.

Et que Kakeru était beaucoup plus mignon.

-Aucun. Ça m'étonne étant donné que je l'ai rencontré pendant un de mes voyages…

-Super! Pas besoin de vous présenter dans ce cas.

Il débordait de joie ce qui fit esquisser un sourire au chasseur de trésors.

Ils finirent leur repas tranquillement et sortirent du restaurant.

Le ciel était à demi teinté d'un bleu sombre, éclairé çà et là par de rares étoiles.

Le vert jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus.

-Déjà! J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Il faudrait aller louer une chambre pour la nuit. Il se fait tard et on ne va pas repartir maintenant.

-D'accord!

Le détenteur de Chimera attrapa le bras de son ami et le traîna jusqu'à sa moto.

-Tu sais où on peut aller? demanda Ryûto.

-Non, mais en traversant la ville on finira bien par trouver.

-T'es un peu trop optimiste toi…

-C'est pas possible d'être trop optimiste.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de demander à quelqu'un de nous indiquer le chemin. Ce sera plus rapide et moins fatiguant.

Il observa la ruelle de ses grands yeux or. Il remarqua une personne. Il alla lui demander des renseignements.

Kakeru détacha sa moto avant de la démarrer.

Ryûto revint vers lui.

-C'est bon, il y a un hôtel à quelques rues d'ici.

Il enfourcha la moto derrière le vert et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Ils descendirent de la moto et son propriétaire la gara dans un endroit qu'il considérait comme sûr.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le plus jeune se précipita vers le guichet.

-Bonjour!

Le dragon arriva plus calmement.

-Salut les enfants. Puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour, on voudrait deux chambres pour la nuit s'il-vous-plaît.

-Désolé mais il ne reste qu'une seule chambre de libre…

Le guichetier, comme pour prouver ses paroles, leur tendit une clef.

-Pas grave, on la prend!

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus s'empara d'elle avant de courir vers la salle qui leur était attribuée.

Ryûto sortit de l'argent de son portefeuille.

-Tenez.

-…merci. Passez une bonne nuit.

-Vous aussi.

Il marchait vers la chambre qu'il venait de louer. En passant le seuil de la porte ouverte, il vit Kakeru s'amuser à rouler et rebondir sur un immense lit.

-C'est super confortable!

Le propriétaire de Dragonis entra et observa la pièce.

Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Un seul lit.

Ce détail tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Son visage devint rouge vif.

Le vert s'assit en tailleur. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient posés sur lui, interrogateurs.

-Il y a un problème?

-A-absolument aucun.

-Tant mieux! s'exclama-t-il en allant se préparer dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Lorsqu'il revint il bondit sur le lit.

Ryûto alla lui aussi se préparer. En revenant, il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea à coté de lui.

Kakeru se pelotonna dans un coin du lit, sous la couverture.

-Bonne nuit.

-Dors bien.

Le dragon tourna le dos à son ami et tenta de s'endormir.

_Fin du chapitre 1_

Maboroshi: Et voilà le premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Kakeru: C'est pas juste. Ce genre de trucs n'arrive qu'à moi…

Ryûto: Au moins ça s'améliore: la dernière fois tu t'étais trompé de pays, là au moins c'est juste de ville.

Kakeru, l'ignorant: Je vais voir mon frère au moins?

Maboroshi: Dans plusieurs chapitres.

Kakeru, avec un grand sourire: Super!

Ryûto: J'ai l'impression que ça va être long…


	2. Chapter 2:Début catastrophique du voyage

**À tif: **Merci pour la review**. **Désolée mais je ne compte pas mettre de lemon dans ma fic. J'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même.

**À Solynn Galaxy: **Merci pour la review. C'est un vrai miracle (pour le sens de l'orientation de Kakeru). C'est à se demander comment sa famille a pu le laisser partir vivre dans un autre pays. Pour la déclaration d'amour ce sera dans plusieurs chapitres. En espérant que la suite te plaira.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: Début catastrophique du voyage**

Le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil (surtout pour Kakeru vu que Ryûto a eu plus de mal à s'endormir) et un bon repas, les deux amis voulaient aller dans un magasin pour faire des courses qui seraient utiles à leur voyage.

Du moins c'est ce qui était prévu avant que le plus jeune ne dépense l'argent de l'autre pour faire réparer sa moto qui avait subit quelques dommages.

-Tu as dit qu'il fallait acheter des trucs qui serait utiles pour notre voyage. Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus utile que ma moto?

Le dragon, malgré les paroles du vert, gardait les yeux obstinément fermés et les bras croisés. Il commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir suivi.

-Aller, Ryûto. C'est bien toi qui me reprochait de bouder hier, hein? Alors, arrêteuh…

-Tu as tout dépensé!

-Pas tout! contesta-t-il avec joie. Tu as enfin cesser de m'ignorer!

-Tu te rends compte au moins de…

Il ouvrit ses grands yeux dorés, qu'il posa sur Kakeru. Il vit, sur son visage, un air légèrement coupable, absolument craquant, qui fit fondre sa colère comme neige au soleil.

-…de… c'était pas très malin. Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, alors…

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus approcha son visage du sien, plein d'espoir.

-Tu me pardonnes!

Il lui adressa un sourire.

-Je suis si heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles plus!

Le propriétaire de Dragonis s'empourpra quand Kakeru le serra contre lui. Lorsque ce dernier se détacha de lui, son visage avait la même teinte que sa mèche.

-Maintenant que tout est réglé, on va pouvoir y'aller.

Ryûto prit un air perplexe.

-Heureusement que ma moto est tout-terrain!

Le plus jeune était plein d'enthousiasme.

-On va bien s'amuser! s'exclama-t-il.

-Euh… dis… tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, par hasard?

Il le regarda, faisant mine de réfléchir. Son ami allait bien. Il avait sa toupie et sa moto. Donc il n'y avait aucun problème. Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je vois vraiment pas…

-Peut-être la nourriture?! Ou l'endroit où nous pourrons dormir?! Comment veux-tu bien commencer un voyage si on n'a pas un rond?!

Le vert rit.

-Ça c'est pas important!

Ce commentaire le laissa stupéfait. Comment il pouvait être inconscient à ce point. Le pire c'est qu'il semblait vraiment croire ce qu'il disait.

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans un voyage. Tu comprends que ça nous pose un problème?

-Comme on dit pour chaque problème, il y a une solution.

Les yeux dorés étaient remplis de suspicion.

-Tu as des idées pour les résoudre?

-Bien sûr!

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'attends tes soi-disant solutions.

-Pour la nourriture: on trouvera bien quelque chose en chemin, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Et pour la nuit: l'été est presque arrivé, on aura qu'à dormir à la belle étoile.

Il éclata de rire, laissant le dragon encore plus perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouve une solution à ces problèmes mais là… Ce n'était plus de l'inconscience à ce niveau.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge soupira. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. En acceptant de suivre Kakeru, il avait également accepté les ennuis allant avec. Et vu le caractère il était persuadé qu'ils en auraient beaucoup. Cela l'épuisait d'avance.

-Allons-y alors, déclara-t-il avec peu de conviction.

-C'est parti! S'exclama le vert en empoignant le guidon de sa chère moto.

Il commença à marcher. Ryûto lui emboita le pas. La chimère se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

-Au fait…C'est dans quelle direction Bey City?

Le blanc trébucha et manqua de tomber par terre.

Il se redressa, tournant par la même occasion son visage vers son ami qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Tu veux aller quelque part et tu ne sais même pas quelle direction prendre pour y aller?

Kakeru parût quelque peu agacé par sa réponse. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'il adoptait ce genre d'attitude.

-Tu sais où c'est ou pas?

-Non j'y suis jamais allé.

-Moi non plus…

-Mais… tu n'y vis pas?

-Si.

Illogique. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire la réponse de Kakeru.

Le dragon posa ses mains sur ses tempes.

-Tu y habites mais tu ne sais pas où c'est.

-C'est exact. Ma famille y a déménagé pendant mon séjour aux États-Unis.

-C'est plus clair… Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un.

Et, comme la veille au soir, ils trouvèrent une personne assez aimable pour leur indiquer le chemin. Leur destination se trouvait au sud.

Ils marchèrent à côté de divers magasins et virent, dans la vitrine de l'un d'eux, une horloge.

Il était midi passé.

-J'y crois pas, grommela Ryûto. On a perdu une demi-journée.

-C'est l'heure du repas! On retourne dans le même restaurant qu'hier?

Le chasseur de trésors lui lança un regard irrité.

-Tu as déjà oublié que tu as dépensé tout notre… mon argent.

-Pas du tout! Il doit en rester assez pour…

-Arrête de te conduire comme un enfant gâté!

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

-Miam! Cette pâtisserie est délicieuse.

Ryûto était assis en face de son compagnon de route. Son visage affichait un air défaitiste.

En plus d'avoir l'impression de se faire manipuler, il avait celle de tourner en rond.

Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils n'avaient même plus un seul yens et leur voyage était censé durer plusieurs jours.

Il l'avait déjà pensé mais ce voyage l'épuisait avant d'avoir réellement commencé.

_Plus tard_

-Cette pause était sympa mais il faut y aller maintenant.

Le possesseur de Chimera se tourna vers celui de Dragonis qui marchait quelques pas en arrière.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord, Ryûto?

-Comme si ça changerait quelque chose…

Kakeru s'arrêta et lui attrapa le bras.

-T'es fâché pour tout à l'heure?

-Hum…

Il lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

-Et si je m'excusais?

-Ça ne changerait rien.

-T'as raison! Il vaut mieux passer à autre chose. À notre voyage par exemple.

C'était surtout que ça l'arrangeait de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Franchement, faire les yeux doux à quelqu'un pour lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, c'était immature. En fait, le pire dans l'histoire c'était que le dragon se soit fait avoir.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus reprit sa route puis se stoppa devant un panneau.

-Le sud est de ce côté, dit-il en montrant la direction de laquelle ils venaient. On va devoir faire demi-tour.

Le blanc acquiesça pendant que son camarade s'asseyait sur sa moto qu'il démarra.

-Et cette fois, on y va!

_Fin du chapitre 2_

Ryûto: Hé! Auteur de pacotille! J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera reposant!

Maboroshi: Tu rêves là.

Ryûto: Quoi?!

Kakeru, triste: On va pas s'amuser alors…

Maboroshi: Ne t'inquiète pas. Toi, tu vas t'amuser.

Kakeru: Cool!

Ryûto: Pourquoi seulement lui…?


	3. Chapter 3:Course folle

Merci pour les reviews!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 3: Course folle**

Le ciel était parsemé de nuages blanc laissant apparaître le disque solaire. Le vent soufflait doucement.

À peine une heure après avoir quitté la ville, les deux voyageur se trouvaient à l'orée d'une forêt.

-Ça va être moins simple que prévu.

-Si une route reliait directement cette ville à Bey City on ne nous aurait pas dit que ça durerait plusieurs jours…

-C'est vrai.

-Bon, nous allons devoir descendre de moto, dit Ryûto non sans soulagement.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi!

Le dragon suspendit son geste, le visage pâle et murmura, inquiet:

-Comment ça?

-Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide si on continue comme ça!

Il déglutit.

-C'est une blague…

-Accroche-toi bien!

Kakeru démarra sur des charbons ardents ne laissant pas le temps à son ami de répondre. Ce dernier se cramponna à lui de justesse.

Ils roulèrent à toute allure sur le sol irrégulier, se faufilant entre les arbres. Sa moto bringuebalait dangereusement, rendant l'équilibre difficile à maintenir. C'était, aux yeux du vert, un défi intéressant: Il avait déjà effectué plusieurs parcours pour des courses mais jamais de ce genre là.

Cela le faisait sourire et l'amusait follement.

Il cessa de rouler à la tombée de la nuit, une poignée d'heures après avoir commencé cette course. Il bondissait dans tous les sens, encore agité par cette balade, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Ryûto était pâle comme un linge. Il s'agrippait au conducteur comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas. Il était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il secoua la tête, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Il descendit de la machine infernale en un bond, une expression hagarde sur le visage. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Sa fureur explosa brusquement:

-Non mais… qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête! ON AURAIT PU Y RESTER!

Mais sa colère n'atteignait pas le vert.

-Mais non.

La réponse était brève et dite avec joie. Kakeru gardait son sourire.

-Et puis… c'était marrant!

Il rit.

Ryûto était totalement interloqué. Il venait de risquer leurs vies sur ce trajet en comportant de façon inconsciente dangereuse. Et il trouvait ça _drôle._

Cette réaction le calma comme si on lui avait lancé une décharge électrique.

Le vert observait ses changements d'expression. Maintenant le blanc semblait réfléchir à un problème. Il se demanda ce que ça pouvait être.

Le chasseur de trésors avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Habituellement, il était plus rancunier que ça. Il secoua la tête. Ça ne servait strictement à rien de tergiverser dessus tout de suite, il y repenserais plus tard.

Il observa les alentours et remarqua un endroit où les arbres étaient plus espacés. Il s'y dirigea.

La chimère se leva puis le suivit.

-On installera notre campement ici, décréta le dragon.

Kakeru hocha la tête. Il s'assit en tailleur, ses yeux suivaient les gestes de Ryûto, qui marchait de long en large.

Il s'assit face à lui.

-Il faudrait faire un feu et trouver de la nourriture, soupira-t-il.

-Bonne idée!

-Comment ça « bonne idée »? Tu disais que tu étais parti en voyage. Tu sais bien ça quand même!

-Moi, je restais dans des endroits civilisés.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge tint sa tête dans ses mains. Il respira profondément pour garder son calme. De toute façon s'énerver ne servait à rien contre lui.

Il releva son visage et se mit debout.

-Bon, on va chercher de la nourriture.

Le vert se leva d'un bond.

-Je te suis!

Ils péchèrent dans une rivière qui ne se trouvait pas loin de leur campement. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils firent cuire leurs prises sur un feu qu'ils venaient tout juste d'allumer. Puis ils mangèrent silencieusement.

-Je trouve que notre voyage commence bien, pas toi?

-J'ai connu mieux…

-Tu vas étudier ton coffret ce soir?

Le chasseur de trésors le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'un tout autre monde. Cette histoire lui était totalement sortie de la tête alors que ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'il avait trouvé cet objet après l'avoir cherché pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Euh… ouais.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa l'objet. Il l'exposa à la lueur des flammes.

Kakeru vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour voir de plus près ce qu'il faisait.

Le propriétaire de Dragonis tournait et retournait la boîte dans tous les sens, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Il scruta le couvercle plus consciencieusement. Dessus étaient gravés deux dragons, face à face.

Il sourit.

-C'est exactement ce que je cherchais!

Le vert sourit aussi, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son ami.

Ce dernier continuait d'observer sa trouvaille avec un air émerveillé. Après quelques minutes, il la rangea dans son sac.

-Elle sera plus facile à examiner à la lumière du jour.

Il leva son regard vers le ciel où la lune avait pratiquement fini son ascension. Son enthousiasme retombé, il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué.

Il arrangea son sac avant de poser sa tête dessus.

-Je suis crevé…

À côté de lui, Kakeru fit pareil.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryûto ouvrit les yeux, soleil était levé depuis un moment, de même que Kakeru. Ce dernier s'occupait de sa toupie.

Le dragon se redressa, à moitié endormi, les yeux clos.

-T'es réveillé?

Il les rouvrit, découvrant le visage de son ami trop près du sien à son goût. Il recula, gêné.

-Salut!

Il marmonna un semblant de réponse, le regard rivé au sol.

Le vert n'aperçut pas son embarras.

-Désolé d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Ça nous a fait perdre du temps.

-Bah, c'est pas grave.

La chimère l'avait pris moins mal qu'il l'aurait cru.

-Il suffira de rouler plus vite.

Le visage du blanc se décomposa. Déjà qu'ils avaient faillit y passer hier… et dire qu'il ne craignait pas les innombrables pièges qu'il y avaient dans les temples et qu'il avait peur de ce truc… enfin, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion: c'est la manière de conduire de Kakeru qui lui faisait peur.

Il avait gardé les yeux clos durant tout leur parcours. Il ne voulait pas apercevoir la moindre bribe du chemin qu'avait choisi la chimère.

Le soir, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une ville. Ils décidèrent de camper à l'extérieur et d'y aller le lendemain.

_Fin du chapitre 3_

Ryûto, se balançant d'avant en arrière: C'était horrible! Jamais, plus jamais…

Kakeru, dansant: Youpi! C'était super! (prend Maboroshi dans ses bras) Merci!

Maboroshi, souriante: De rien!

Ryûto: Ils vont me tuer avant la fin de cette histoire…

Kakeru, sautant au cou de Ryûto: C'était super!

Ryûto, rouge vif: Si tu le dis.

Maboroshi: Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4:Le tournoi de Northern Battle

Kakeru: Maboroshi vous remercie pour les reviews!

Ryûto: Et elle ne possède aucun des personnages de MFB.

**Chapitre 4: Le tournoi de Northern Battle**

Nos deux voyageurs se rendirent en ville dans la matinée. Ils se promenaient quand le vert remarqua, sur la façade d'un immeuble, une affiche. Il s'arrêta net.

-Ryûto!

L'interpellé sursauta. Il se tourna vers lui.

-Pas la peine de crier! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Un tournoi de Beyblade qui commence aujourd'hui!

-Et…?

-Si on participait?

-Je croyais que tu étais pressé.

-Quelques jours de plus ou de moins ça ne fait pas de différence.

-Tu dis ce qui t'arranges quand ça t'arranges, hein?

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Alors…?

-Si tu veux participer tu n'as qu'à t'inscrire.

-Mais ce sont des combats en duo!

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un très court instant avant que le blanc ne cède.

-C'est d'accord…

Il reçût un sourire éblouissant de la part de Kakeru. Sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage, il se détourna légèrement.

Le vert lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à le suivre. Il tenait, dans sa main libre, l'affiche qu'il avait décroché.

-Lâchmoitoudsuite! s'étrangla le dragon.

Ils marchaient à grand pas.

-Pourquoi? C'est sympa de se promener comme ça.

Le visage de Ryûto prit une teinte pivoine. Cela empira lorsqu'il remarqua que des promeneurs les observaient en chuchotant.

-C'est pas sympa! C'est gênant!

-Mais non… Ah! On est arrivé.

La chimère lâcha son bras pour entrer dans un bâtiment. Le blanc soupira de soulagement puis il lui emboita le pas.

Son ami parlait avec la guichetière pour qu'ils puissent être inscrits. Celle-ci le regardait avec douceur, donnant l'impression de craquer devant son air mignon.

Le dragon serra les dents, jaloux. Il fit de grandes enjambées pour atteindre Kakeru. Il lui prit la main.

-C'est bon?

-Oui.

-Viens alors!

Il le tira sans ménagement derrière lui.

-Je comprends que tu sois pressé mais c'est de l'autre côté.

Il revînt sur ses pas, repassant devant le guichet, tenant toujours le vert par la main. Ce dernier souriait, heureux;

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

-Rien rien.

Ils firent encore quelque pas.

-C'est par là, annonça la chimère en montrant un couloir.

Ils s'y engagèrent et s'arrêtèrent à l'intérieur d'une salle dans laquelle patientaient d'autre bladers.

-Plus que cinq minutes à attendre!

Au bout de ces cinq minutes qui parurent interminable à Kakeru, les bladers entrèrent dans l'arène sous les applaudissements du public. Elle était divisée en quatre stadium.

-Bonjour à tous! s'écria le blader DJ. Bienvenue au tournoi Northern Battle! Il se déroulera en trois manches réparties sur trois jours! Un total de seize bladers y participent. Nous allons tirer au sort les duels!

Les photos des huit duos de bladers apparurent sur un écran surplombant la scène. Le présentateur énonça les noms de tous les participants ainsi que ceux de leurs toupies.

-…et dans le stadium numéro quatre combattront Ryûto et Kakeru contre Asami et Hajime(1).

Le groupe de blader se divisa pour se diriger vers leurs arènes.

Les maîtres de Chimera et de Dragonis furent rejoints par leurs adversaires, une fille d'une dizaine d'années au cheveux châtains coiffés en deux couettes, vêtue de rose et un garçon, un peu plus âgé, aux courts cheveux oranges.

-Dommage pour vous, dit Asami. Mais mon grand frère et moi allons vous battre!

-Tu rêves! s'exclama le vert.

Les deux équipes se placèrent aux extrémités opposées du terrain.

Quand tous les bladers furent prêts au combat, DJ lança le compte à rebours repris par le public et les adversaires.

Les toupies s'élancèrent dans leurs stadium.

Chimera et Dragonis atterrirent d'un côté. Leplys et Giran de l'autre.

Ryûto sourit.

-Dragonis!

La toupie verte traversa le terrain pour percuter les toupies rose et mauve. Elle les envoya valser dans les airs.

-Kakeru!

-Ok! C'est compris! Chimera!

La jaune s'élança à leur suite.

-Danse sauvage inversée de la bête!

Elle heurta ses adversaires de plein fouet, les expédiant sur les côtés.

-Leplys! s'écria la jeune fille.

La toupie rose retomba de justesse dans le stadium faisant soupirer sa propriétaire de soulagement.

La mauve l'imita.

-On y était presque.

Le vert se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Si on avait gagner en un seul coup ça n'aurait pas été marrant.

-Hé! les apostropha Hajime. Vous n'avez pas encore gagner!

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit Ryûto.

-Mon frère a raison, ajouta Asami. Leplys! Frappe fulgurante du lièvre!

L'esprit de la toupie se matérialisa sous la forme d'un lièvre rose qui bondissait vers Dragonis.

-Mode barrage.

Le changement de mode protégea la toupie verte de l'attaque.

-Chimera.

La jaune fondit vers la rose mais Giran l'intercepta.

-Hé! s'indigna le vert.

-C'est mon tour maintenant! Attaque en vrille!

-Chimera! Danse sauvage de la bête!

Les deux bey se heurtèrent violement. Le mauve se mouvait avec difficulté, ce qui fit sourire Kakeru.

-Attaque-le sans t'arrêter Chimera!

Obéissant à son maître, elle lança de violents coups sans discontinuer.

-Kakeru s'en sort bien, murmura Ryûto, les yeux posé sur leur duel.

-Tu devrais t'occuper de notre combat!

Leplys envoyait de nombreuses attaques à Dragonis mais ce dernier n'en était même pas ébranlé.

-Tes attaques sont trop faibles pour déstabiliser Dragonis. Mode attaque! Marteau foudroyant!

La toupie du dragon s'entoura d'électricité avant de se précipiter vers Leplys.

-Youpi! s'exclama Kakeru en gagnant.

Lorsque le lièvre fut éjecté de l'arène, le blanc esquissa un sourire.

-On a gagné!

Kakeru se jeta au cou de Ryûto et le fit tomber par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends encore?

-Je suis super content d'avoir gagner, pas toi?

-Si mais…

-Mais quoi?

-Ce serait mieux si tu t'asseyais ailleurs.

Le vert se trouvait assis sur les jambes de son ami, aucunement gêné par la situation, l'empêchant de bouger.

-On est bien là!

Le propriétaire de Dragonis secoua la tête pour infirmer cette idée.

-T'es pas drôle!

-Je-je ne veux pas l'être, bégaya-t-il.

-Dommage.

Il se releva d'un bond, laissant Ryûto se lever aussi.

-Le premier duel qui s'est achevé est dans le stadium quatre. Les vainqueurs sont Kakeru et Ryûto!

Le maître de Chimera salua son public, tout heureux.

Le blanc soupira de soulagement. Heureusement pour lui que le blader DJ ne s'est rendu compte que tardivement de leur victoire sinon ils seraient passés sur les grands écrans avec l'air de se câliner. Il posa son regard sur Kakeru et s'empourpra légèrement.

_Fin du chapitre 4_

(1): personnages du jeu vidéo.

Kakeru: Super! Un tournoi!

Ryûto marmonne, écarlate: Kakeru m'a prit dans ses bras… Kakeru m'a prit dans ses bras…

Kakeru: Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Ryûto, encore plus gêné: Rien! Rien!

Maboroshi: C'est beau l'amourrrrr!

Kakeru: Tu as dis quoi?

Ryûto, encore plus rouge: Rien! Rien! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5: Promenade sucrée

Tif: Ne t'inquiète pas. Kakeru va continuer à se comporter comme ça jusqu'à la fin.

Solynn Galaxy: Moi aussi j'aime bien ce jeu vidéo. En espérant que Kakeru te plaira toujours autant.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Chapitre 5: Promenade sucrée**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Kakeru et Ryûto flânaient dans la ville. Le deuxième tour du tournois ne commencerait que dans l'après-midi ils avaient donc décidé de se promener en attendant.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans un parc quand le plus jeune s'exclama avec joie:

-Un marchand de glace!

En effet à plusieurs mètres d'eux se trouvait un stand de crèmes glacées.

Le possesseur de Dragonis se tourna vers la chimère dont les yeux étincelaient, fixés sur leur objectif.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Au cas où tu aurais oublié, nous n'avons plus un sou.

-Mais si!

Sa réponse intrigua Ryûto qui le regarda fouiller dans une de ses poche. Le vert en sortit un porte-monnaie visiblement bien rempli. Il le fit rebondir dans sa main.

-Moi, j'ai encore de l'argent!

Il fit un grand sourire à Ryûto qui se changea en moue dubitative en remarquant qu'il le regardait bizarrement.

-Il y a un problème?

Le dragon s'apprêtait à le sermonner mais il abandonna cette idée. Il cernait assez bien le caractère de Kakeru pour savoir que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Aucun, soupira-t-il.

-Tant mieux!

Le propriétaire de Chimera se dirigea à grands pas vers le stand. Le chasseur de trésors le suivit, résigné.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour, lui répondit posément le vendeur. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Je voudrait une glace chocolat-vanille avec de la chantilly et des pépites de chocolat, s'il-vous-plait. Et toi Ryûto?

-Une à la vanille, marmonna-t-il.

Le marchand prépara les deux glaces consciencieusement. Quand il eut fini, il passa les deux cornets à Kakeru, le dragon se tenant à l'écart.

-Merci! dit le vert avec son éternel sourire en le payant.

-Pour un aussi joli sourire, je veux bien vous le faire à moitié prix.

Ryûto était scié. Comment ce type osait draguer _son_ Kakeru? Et en plus ce dernier se laissait faire tout sourire. Il en bouillait intérieurement.

Ses yeux dorés, remplis de colère, étaient posés sur le vendeur avec la volonté de le foudroyer.

-C'est sympa! Au revoir!

_Sympa!_ Le regard du blanc se posa sur Kakeru avec consternation. Soit ça l'amusait, soit il était trop naïf pour s'en rendre compte. Il penchait plutôt pour la seconde option.

-À bientôt.

Le propriétaire de Chimera revint vers celui de Dragonis. Il lui tendit sa glace.

-Merci, ronchonna-t-il.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? demanda le vert tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Rien.

La chimère attrapa son bras. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude.

-Allez…

-Puisque je te dis que je vais bien!

-J'te crois!

Ils commencèrent à déguster leurs glaces.

Ils marchaient toujours bras dessus, bras dessous lorsque deux filles arrivèrent sur le chemin, en face d'eux, en gloussant.

-Si c'est pas mignon… commença l'une.

-…un couple qui se promène en mangeant des glaces, termina l'autre.

Elles les dépassèrent sans cesser de rire.

-C'est quoi leur problème?

-Ta façon de te tenir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de me tenir?

Le dragon lui jeta un regard incrédule. En constatant qu'il n'était pas prêt à le lâcher, il soupira.

-Quoi? demanda le vert en approchant son visage du sien, plongeant ses yeux d'un magnifiques bleu dans les siens.

Le chasseur de trésors s'empourpra. Il songea qu'ils devaient ressembler encore plus à un couple dans cette position.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es tout rouge. Tu n'as pas fièvre au moins?

Sans l'avertir, Kakeru colla son front à celui de son ami.

-Bah, en fait non.

Ce geste n'arrangea pas la gêne de Ryûto. Au contraire, il l'avait même accentuée.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus avait les traits marqués par l'inquiétude.

-Ça va, le rassura-t-il. Je t'assure.

Au moins cette fois le blanc avait réussi à maîtriser sa voix.

Convaincu, le détenteur de Chimera recommença à manger sa glace silencieusement.

Les orbes dorés restaient posées sur lui.

Leur propriétaire avait fini par admettre les sentiments qu'il avait pour Kakeru. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu se l'avouer. Il se demanda dans quelle galère il avait bien pu s'embarquer en tombant amoureux de cette tête brûlée.

Les deux voyageurs se promenaient tout en finissant leurs crèmes glacées. L'un était perdu dans ses pensées. L'autre observait joyeusement le paysage.

-Cette ville est cool!

-Hmmm….

Leurs pas les menèrent dans le centre-ville, très animé à cette heure-ci. Ils s'y baladèrent, profitant au maximum de cette matinée de repos.

Au début d'après-midi, ils retournèrent à l'arène pour faire le deuxième tour du tournoi de Beyblade.

*_Plus tard_*

Les deux bladers sortirent du stadium. Le premier avait la tête baissée et l'air terriblement déçu.

-Ne sois pas triste… C'est pas comme si on avait perdu.

Le vert posa ses yeux tristes sur son ami qui tentait de le consoler.

-Oui, mais… On a gagné tellement facilement… Un coup chacun. Même pas besoin d'utiliser une attaque spéciale.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, comme ça on aura plus de puissance pour la finale.

La chimère se redressa, à nouveau de bonne humeur.

-Tu as raison.

Il se campa devant le dragon avec un joli sourire.

-Merci.

Ce qui était tout simplement adorable.

Ryûto lui rendit son sourire, le rose aux joues.

_Fin du chapitre 5_

Maboroshi: Ce chapitre était plus court que les autres…

Ryûto: C'est pas grave.

Kakeru: C'est super! Je m'amuse comme un fou! J'espère que le prochain combat sera plus dur!

Ryûto, murmurant: Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui…?

Kakeru:?

Maboroshi: Tu sais que tu penses à voix haute.

Ryûto: Gloups!

Kakeru: Désolé, il y avait trop de bruit j'ai pas entendu…

Ryûto et Maboroshi: C'est pas grave…


	6. Chapter 6:Duel sur le fil

Merci pour les reviews!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 6: Duel sur le fil**

La matinée s'était déroulée paisiblement. Les deux bladers avaient déambulé dans une partie de la ville qui leur était inconnue jusqu'à l'heure de la finale.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la finale de Northern Battle!

Les deux duos s'avancèrent dans le stadium, se faisant face. Les adversaires de Kakeru et de Ryûto étaient une jeune fille, d'une quinzaine d'années, à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux bleus, habillée d'un bonnet à oreilles de chat, d'un débardeur orné d'une empreinte de patte rose et d'un short. Son coéquipier avait des cheveux mauves sous un béret pourpre. Il portait un long t-shirt pourpre à carreaux sur un pantalon blanc.

-À ma gauche, l'équipe Kakeru/Ryûto. Et à ma droite, l'équipe Rina/Kouki(1). Ça promet une finale explosive! Ces bladers ayant gagné facilement leurs matchs!

-Et pour celui-là, ça sera pareil! s'exclama le vert.

Le blanc ricana, approuvant ses paroles.

-Vous rêvez mes pauvres chatons. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer vos griffes et de ne pas espérer!

Les adversaires se fusillèrent du regard, tous bien décidés à gagner.

-L'ambiance est électrique! Lançons le compte à rebours! Vous êtes prêts?

- 3! 2! 1! Hyper vitesse!

-Miaou! En avant Lyncat! Finissons-en rapidement pour prouver notre réputation. Coup spécial! Griffures en cascade du lynx!

-Tu as raison, ma belle Rina. Exprimons notre art Pavon. Taillade des plumes.

-Dès le départ? C'est d'accord. Chimera! Danse sauvage de la bête!

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez… Dragonis! Marteau foudroyant!

Les quatre toupies se heurtèrent avec toute leur puissance, fissurant le sol de l'arène.

Elles s'éloignèrent les unes des autres en chancelant légèrement.

-Chimera!

La toupie jaune fusa vers le bord du stadium.

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

Son adversaire félin se lança à sa suite. La distance qui les séparait rétrécissait.

-Dragonis!

Le bey vert s'interposa.

-Hé!

-Merci Ryûto!

La toupie de Kakeru pût s'envoler.

-Danse sauvage inversée de la bête!

Elle percuta de plein fouet le lynx.

-Ça n'a pas suffi, affirma le blanc.

Le bey jaune allait le heurter à nouveau quand une toupie pourpre tenta de l'envoyer dans le décor mais elle passa à côté sans lui causer de dégât.

-Loupé! rit Kakeru.

Chimera projeta Lyncat dans les airs.

-Maintenant. Dragonis!

La toupie verte attendit qu'elle retombe, entourée d'électricité. Elle la lança hors du stadium.

-Miaou… J'ai perdu contre des chatons…

-Et un de moins!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rina, je vais gagner pour nous deux.

-Tu rêves!

Chimera et Dragonis attaquèrent Pavon à tour de rôle, sans s'arrêter. Ce dernier perdait son équilibre. Il vacillait de plus en plus. Il tentait, sans succès, de répondre aux assauts ennemis. Il finit par cesser de tourner.

-On a gagner! s'exclama Kakeru en sautant au cou de son coéquipier.

-Kyaaaa! crièrent certaines personnes du public en voyant la scène sur grand écran (il y en a même qui s'évanouirent).

-La victoire revint à Kakeru et à Ryûto.

Le reste du public les acclama, ignoré par le blanc qui était plus intéressé par la personne qui s'était blotti dans ses bras.

Ils sortirent du stadium et décidèrent de repartir explorer la ville jusqu'au soir. L'après-midi étant déjà bien entamée, partir le jour même ne les avanceraient pas beaucoup. Avec cette dernière promenade, ils finirent de visiter cette ville.

Le soir, à la demande du vert, ils allèrent dîner dans un restaurant pour fêter leur victoire. Ils s'installèrent à une table, près d'une fenêtre, en retrait par rapport aux autres.

Kakeru observait ce qui se passait derrière la vitre avec curiosité (bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'intéressant à voir), en attendant que sa commande arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le serveur déposa leurs plats sur la table. Un sandwich pour le blanc. Un gâteau pour le vert (Ryûto commençait à croire que son alimentation excluait tout ce qui n'était pas sucré), servit avec le sourire.

Le propriétaire de Dragonis paya le repas immédiatement car il n'appréciait pas la manière dont le serveur regardait son ami.

-Merci, dit-il froidement en lui donnant l'argent.

-Merci, fit écho l'adolescent aux yeux bleus qui, comme à son habitude, affichait un grand sourire.

-Ravi de vous avoir aidé.

Le serveur s'éclipsa au plus grand bonheur du chasseur de trésors.

-On a bien fait de participer à ce tournoi! C'était super amusant!

Le vert fit une pause, songeur.

-Mais bon, il faut repartir. On a déjà perdu trois jours…

Le dragon le dévisagea.

-Quoi?

-C'est toi qui a voulu participer.

-C'est vrai.

Le maître de Chimera rit ne faisant pas attention au blanc qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur lui, ayant l'air de rêvasser.

-Il y a un problème?

-Kakeru, je voulais te dire…

Il s'interrompit, son visage commençant à rosir.

-Bah, vas-y. Raconte.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge prit une grande inspiration.

-Ce que je voulais te dire… c'est que… Je t'…

Juste à ce moment, comme fait exprès, deux personnes les interrompirent.

-C'était un duel magnifique, dit Kouki. Une véritable œuvre d'art!

-Je vous félicite, miaou, annonça Rina. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un nous bat depuis que nous faisons équipe.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge fourra son visage dans ses mains en gémissant alors que la chimère les regardait.

-Merci. Vous nous avez offert un bon combat, hein Ryûto?

Ce dernier grommela un semblant d'acquiescement.

-Vous voyez! Ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir de vous combattre.

-Tant mieux! J'espère qu'on s'affrontera de nouveau, miaou. Et cette fois-là nous vous battrons.

-À une prochaine fois alors.

Le duo s'éloigna, les laissant tout les deux.

Le vert reporta son attention sur son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Le blanc détourna son regard.

-Rien, marmonna-t-il.

_Fin du chapitre 6_

(1) personnages du jeu vidéo

Kakeru, déterminé: Dans le prochain chapitre, on continuera notre voyage. (il attrape le bras de Ryûto) Ça va être amusant, tu ne penses pas?

Ryûto, déprimé: Si, si…

Kakeru, murmurant à Maboroshi: Il a quoi? Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien depuis tout à l'heure.

Maboroshi: T'inquiète pas. Ça finira bien par passer. Un jour ou l'autre…

Kakeru: Euh… Si tu l'dis… Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre alors (quand Ryûto ira mieux).


	7. Chapter 7:Conte sous la pluie

Merci pour les reviews! :D Il y a toujours des gens pour empêcher les déclarations d'amour…

Ryûto: Avoue que ça t'arrange. Heureusement pour nous, les personnages de MFB ne lui appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 7: Conte sous la pluie**

Le lendemain matin, les deux bladers prirent leur petits-déjeuners dans le même restaurant que la veille. Quand ils eurent fini, le vert étendit une carte sur la table.

-D'après nos information, Bey City se trouve à moins d'une semaine d'ici en traversant cette zone inhabitée, expliqua Kakeru en montrant un endroit sur la carte. Et comme nous allons passer par là, ça veut dire qu'on restera seulement tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on s'entend bien!

Ryûto l'écoutait attentivement. C'était parfait. Ils seraient seuls, donc PERSONNE ne pourrait les déranger cette fois et il pourrait déclarer ses sentiments au vert…

…Peut-être. En réalité il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait dire et s'il allait le dire.

Jetant un coup d'œil au sujet de ses pensées, sa décision s'ébranla. Ce dernier lui souriait tout innocemment.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée…

Le soir, après avoir roulé toute la journée, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de nulle part.

-À cette allure, ce parcours durera moins de quatre jours.

Ryûto observait Kakeru qui irradiait de joie. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. Ses grands yeux bleus scintillaient.

-C'est génial! Tu ne trouves pas?

-Si, évidement.

Finalement, la chimère s'assit face à lui, en tailleur.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de voyager avec toi.

L'adolescent aux yeux dorés le regarda. Il rougit. Cette simple phrase l'avait troublé.

-Moi aussi…

-Tant mieux. Le contraire m'aurait fait de la peine. Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Cette remarque fit prendre un teint plus foncés aux joues de Ryûto.

Il déglutit.

-C'est… je… en fait…

-C'est génial d'avoir un ami comme toi!

Silence.

-Il y a un problème?

Cette remarque, aussi mignonne soit-elle, avait totalement découragé Ryûto.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

-C'est rien…

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le coffret pour l'examiner. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas étudié. En plus ça pourrait lui changer les idées.

-Tu viens? demanda-t-il au vert.

Ce dernier se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté du dragon. Il se blottit contre lui avant de regarder attentivement le coffret.

Le chasseur de trésors resta figé. Son cœur s'affola.

-Pourquoi tu cherchais spécialement ce coffret? l'interrogea Kakeru.

La question détourna son attention de leur proximité.

-C'est parce qu'il vient d'un royaume perdu. Je me suis mis à la recherche de tous les objets qui en proviennent ou dont parlent ses légendes.

-Un royaume perdu?

Ryûto hocha la tête, son expression était devenue enfantine comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa passion. Il affichait un grand sourire.

-C'est ça!

Cette histoire titillait la curiosité du maître de Chimera. Il reporta son regard sur le blanc, attendant plus de détails.

-Il y a plusieurs légendes sur ce royaume. Elles se recoupent toutes et aucunes ne contredit les autres. Elles mentionnent toutes une lignée de bladers de sang royal…

Les yeux bleus scintillaient. Le vert buvait les paroles de son ami.

-J'ai lu et entendu de nombreuses histoires à leur sujet. Elles m'intéressaient énormément. C'est pour ça que je parcours le monde à la recherche de ces trésors.

Le détenteur de Dragonis s'interrompit en remarquant les étoiles. Le jour s'était couché depuis longtemps.

-On ferait mieux d'aller dormir si on veut partir tôt demain.

Il lut de la déception dans les yeux de la chimère qui fit la moue.

-T'as pas fini ta phrase…

-C'est pas important. Il nous plusieurs jours de voyage, non?

Le vert acquiesça silencieusement.

-Alors nous aurons tout le temps de finir cette discussion.

_Et j'aurais tout le temps pour te faire comprendre mes sentiments_, continua-t-il en pensées.

Il s'étira avant de s'allonger.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus s'étendit près de lui puis il se pelotonna contre lui, provoquant chez Ryûto un léger rougissement.

-Dors bien, lui dit-il.

-Bonne nuit.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Évidemment, ce fut Ryûto qui se réveilla le premier. Il observa le visage de Kakeru un moment avant de se redresser. Il laissa son regard dériver sur les environs. Le paysage ressemblait énormément à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Cette familiarité le réconforta.

Il resta tranquillement assis, profitant du calme ambiant. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit Kakeru gigoter près de lui.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il.

-'lut. Tu vas bien?

L'adolescent aux yeux dorés sourit et hocha la tête.

-Tant mieux. Il fait bon…

Le maître de Chimera se leva d'un bond.

-C'est pas vrai! Il est super tard!

Il commença à courir dans tous les sens, s'affairant à ranger ses affaires et à préparer sa moto.

-Il va falloir rouler plus vite qu'hier…

***fin de l'après-midi***

Les voyageurs choisirent de se reposer sous le feuillage des arbres, trempés, à cause d'une pluie torrentielle qui s'était mise à tomber.

-Il pleut… c'est vraiment pas d'chance…

-C'est pas faux…

-En plus, il fait froid, ajouta le vert en se blottissant contre le dragon.

Ryûto, s'habituant aux élans affectifs de son ami, s'apprêtait à le réconforter quand celui-ci se leva subitement, le laissant hébété.

-Mais pas la peine de se plaindre pour ça!

Kakeru s'installa face à lui.

-On devait finir notre discussion d'hier! Alors?

Le détenteur de Dragonis le regarda, totalement abasourdi. Et dire que, quelques secondes plus tôt, l'instant lui semblait idéal pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

Le vert trépignait d'impatience, visiblement empressé d'entendre la suite de l'histoire.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de quoi on parlait?

Les intonations de sa voix montrait de la déception et le chasseur de trésors ne voulait lui faire de la peine sous aucuns prétextes. Alors, il céda à sa demande.

-Bien sûr que si.

Il extirpa le coffret de son sac.

-Où as-tu entendu ces histoires?

-Chez moi.

-J'ai jamais entendu parler de bladers de sang royal. C'est pour ça que ça m'intéresse autant.

La chimère lui offrit un sourire adorable.

-Et puis, tu as une jolie voix. J'aime t'écouter parler.

Le maître de Dragonis piqua un fard.

-Euh… Tu vois les gravures, là?

-Celles qui représentent des dragons?

-C'est le symbole de cette lignée de bladers. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est appelée "Clan des dragons".

Il lui raconta l'histoire du Clan des Dragons, qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir entendu d'innombrables fois.

Le vert l'écouta attentivement.

-C'est captivant! s'exclama-t-il quand son ami eut fini.

-Je trouve aussi.

Le temps que Ryûto terminât son histoire, le ciel s'était dégagé et la pluie avait cessé, découvrant un ciel nocturne.

Kakeru se mit debout, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-J'espère qu'on s'amusera autant demain qu'aujourd'hui, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Je suis sûr que oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais… Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Le cœur de Ryûto battit à la chamade. Il avait l'impression que la chimère lui faisait de plus en plus ce genre de déclaration. Ça ne voulais peut-être rien dire mais…

-C'est réciproque, murmura-t-il.

Le plus jeune posa son regard sur lui, surpris. La manière dont son ami avait prononcé ces mots lui paraissait bizarre, voire décalée avec le contexte. Ses immenses yeux bleus restaient figés sur lui, cherchant à comprendre le double-sens de ses paroles.

Il secoua la tête: si Ryûto avait quelque chose à lui dire, il l'exprimerait franchement. Il lui suffisait d'être patient… même si ce n'était pas son fort. Il voulait bien faire des efforts pour son ami.

Il lui sourit de nouveau.

Le chasseur de trésors lui rendit son sourire, sans convictions.

_Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapter 8:La fin du voyage

Merci pour les reviews!: )

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 8: La fin du voyage**

Après une longue journée passée dans un silence quasi-total, les deux voyageurs s'arrêtèrent, épuisés. La nuit tombée, ils allumèrent un feu de camp.

Ils firent passer le temps en s'occupant chacun de leur côté. L'adolescent à la mèche rouge examinait son coffret pendant que celui aux yeux azur astiquait sa moto.

-Kakeru.

Le nommé posa son regard sur son ami et lui sourit.

Le maître de Dragonis était assis, le regard sérieux.

-Je dois te dire que…

Sa voix se fit moins assurée. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du vert, ce qui le déstabilisa. Il prit une profonde inspiration. De toute façon, c'était cette fois ou jamais.

-…je suis amoureux de toi.

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit avec appréhension pour voir la réaction de Kakeru. Il rit nerveusement en voyant que ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et qu'il semblait étonné.

-C'est une blague, se vexa l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

Ryûto se calma même s'il avait toujours les nerfs à vifs.

-Non, avoua-t-il sérieusement.

Il s'observèrent en silence. Chaque seconde brisait un peu plus le cœur du jeune dragon.

Finalement, lui dire la vérité n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

-Écoute, Kakeru, dit-il en relevant la tête.

-C'est vrai! s'exclama en même temps la chimère ravie.

Le vert souriait encore plus que d'habitude. Cette attitude déconcerta Ryûto. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce type de réaction, même si l'autre était imprévisible.

-Euh… oui.

-C'est génial!

-Génial? répéta-t-il bêtement.

Le maître de Chimera se jeta dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou. Il regarda le chasseur de trésors dans les yeux alors que ce dernier était toujours déboussolé.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara le plus jeune avant de l'embrasser.

Il se détacha de lui, tout sourire, visiblement enchanté. Il retourna s'asseoir plus loin pour s'occuper de sa toupie.

L'adolescent aux yeux dorés le fixait, abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça se déroulerait comme ça. Il contempla le vert qui s'appliquait à faire briller chaque parcelle de Chimera.

Kakeru le regarda.

-Il y a un problème?

Ryûto n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

-Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble?

-Bah ouais, répliqua son ami comme si c'était une évidence.

Du doute transperçait les grandes orbes dorées.

-Puisque tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Ce n'est pas comme si tu es timide…

-Je pensais attendre qu'on ait atteint Bey-City. On aurait eu tout notre temps pour en parler là-bas.

-Et dire que je me suis tracassé pour rien… souffla l'adolescent à la mèche rouge.

-Qu'as-tu dis?

-Rien d'intéressant…

-Tu n'as pas d'autres questions à me poser?

-Non.

Le vert reporta son attention sur sa toupie qu'il réassembla avec soin. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il la rangea. Puis, il sortit la carte de son sac. Il l'étala sur le sol.

-On a parcouru beaucoup de chemin. On devrait arriver à Bey-City après-demain.

Il rit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-J'imagine la tête que fera mon frère quand on se reverra.

-Ton frère…

Ryûto grimaça. Il avait oublié ce petit détail. S'il survivait à ce voyage, ce qui semblait de plus en plus sûr malgré la manière de conduire de Kakeru, il n'était pas certain de survivre à une confrontation avec le redouté Kyoya Tategami. Quoique, s'il n'était pas hyper protecteur ça devrait passer. En plus, ce défaut ne collait pas vraiment avec ce qu'il avait pu voir de son caractère.

-Tu ne l'as pas prévenu de ta visite?

-Non, c'est une surprise!

-Je ne crois pas qu'il va aimer…

-Toi, tu ne l'as vu que quelques jours. Moi, je le connais depuis toujours.

-Et…

-Et quoi?

-Ça sera quoi sa réaction?

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'arriver à l'improviste comme ça ne lui plaira pas: il aime pas les surprises.

_C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire,_ songea le blanc.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça alors?

-Parce qu'il sera heureux de me revoir!

Il sourit. Son optimisme était si flagrant qu'il semblait l'entourer comme une aura.

-Si tu le dis… marmonna le blanc, peu convaincu.

Le détenteur de Dragonis s'allongea. Kakeru vint se blottir contre lui.

-On va pas dormir comme ça! s'indigna le chasseur de trésors.

-Je vois pas le problème: on a dormi comme ça jusqu'à présent.

Le teint de Ryûto était pivoine.

-Mais…

Le vert se pelotonna davantage contre lui.

-Mais, on est bien là.

Le dragon, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas convaincre le vert, laissa son regard dériver sur les étoiles. Une fois remis de son embarras, il posa sa joue contre les cheveux de son amoureux et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il aimait tellement le tenir dans ses bras.

Ils sombrèrent paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le surlendemain, comme l'avait prévu le détenteur de Chimera, ils arrivèrent aux abord d'une ville, dont l'entrée était marquée par un panneau.

-Ça y'est! On est enfin arrivé!

_Fin du chapitre 8_

Ryûto, souriant: J'ai enfin réussi à lui dire!

Kakeru: Super! On arrive à Bey-City!

Maboroshi: Je vois que tout le monde est content…

Kakeru, s'agrippant à son t-shirt: Dis, dis. Dans le prochain chapitre, on voit mon grand frère?

Maboroshi: Évidement!

Ryûto, blanc comme un linge: Quoi?!

Kakeru, simultanément: Génial!

Ryûto: Il ne va pas essayer de me tuer, hein?

Kakeru: Bien sûr que non. Il est super sympa!

Maboroshi: 'Faut voir.

Ryûto: Je savais que cette histoire était une mauvaise idée…


	9. Chapter 9:Salut Bey-City!

Merci pour les reviews! Et voilà l'entrée en scène de Kyoya!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 9: Salut Bey-City!**

Enfin arrivés à destination, Kakeru et Ryûto arrêtèrent la moto pour continuer à pied. Ils arpentèrent les rues de la grande ville, ou plutôt tournèrent en rond. Quand ils virent qu'ils passaient pour la troisième fois devant le même bâtiment, le vert s'arrêta.

-Il est passé où? se plaignit-il.

-Comment je suis sensé le savoir?

-C'est pas vrai! s'exclama le possesseur de Chimera, les yeux écarquillés.

Le dragon s'arrêta lui aussi, à quelques pas, surpris.

-Quoi?

-Et si mon frère était parti s'entraîner dans un endroit totalement perdu? Et qu'il y restait pendant plusieurs mois?

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu envisages cette possibilité?

Sa sidération laissa place à un sourire à cause de l'expression totalement affolé de son petit ami.

-Au pire, si on ne le trouve pas, on pourra toujours demander à un de ses amis où il est, dit-il pour le calmer.

-C'est vrai.

Ils reprirent leur route. L'un sautillant joyeusement, l'autre marchant tranquillement.

-Au fait, Kakeru…

-Oui?

-Tu sais où on va au moins?

Les jolis yeux bleus louchèrent. Leur propriétaire lui tourna le dos en riant.

-Mais bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Ryûto gardait son regard rivé sur lui. Le fait que le vert l'avait entraîné dans ce voyage sans en connaître la destination ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. L'objet de ses pensées se tourna à demi vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Malgré la remarque le blanc ne cessa pas de l'observer.

-Ok, je sais pas où on va, admit Kakeru en croisant les bras.

-Je m'en doutais…

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le réconforter.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave…

La porte d'une boutique s'ouvrit brusquement, bousculant la chimère et l'envoyant directement dans les bras de Ryûto.

-Ah? Je suis désolée… Ryûto?

La personne qui parlait n'était autre que Madoka. Elle semblait surprise de le voir.

-Salut Madoka.

Le vert, toujours lové dans ses bras, les regardait à tour de rôle.

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Kakeru, je te présente Madoka. La fois où je l'ai vue, elle voyageait avec ton frère.

Le plus jeune la dévisagea alors qu'elle affichait un air interrogateur.

-Désolée, mais je ne connais personne qui ait un frère…

Il fit la moue.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de moi… C'est vraiment pas sympa…

La technicienne les regardait sans comprendre.

-C'est le petit frère de Kyoya, lui expliqua le blanc.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla-t-elle. C'est une blague!

-Ben non.

Elle prit quelques seconde pour digérer cette information.

-Vous pouvez venir à l'intérieur, si vous voulez.

-C'est gentil, merci.

Kakeru lâcha Ryûto pour aller garer sa moto. Il revint vers eux et prit la main de son petit ami. Ils suivirent Madoka dans la boutique.

-Hé, les gars!

Trois personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Un adolescent aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux argentés était assis calmement dans un coin près de deux enfants dont l'un avait les cheveux verts et les yeux marrons, l'autre était blond aux yeux verts.

Ils se tournèrent vers eux d'un même mouvement.

-Bonjour Kakeru, dit Kenta.

-Salut! répondit l'interpellé. Je l'ai rencontré quand il est venu aux États-Unis avec Ginga, précisa-t-il à Ryûto.

-Justement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu t'entraînais pour améliorer ton Beyblade aux États-Unis.

-C'est-ce que je faisais, mais j'ai décidé de faire une surprise à mon grand frère!

-Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir?

-Évidement. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça?

Ceux qui savaient de qui il parlait le dévisagèrent sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire pourquoi?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

-D'accord.

Il alla s'asseoir près des maîtres d'Eagle et de Libra en trainant l'adolescent à la mèche rouge derrière lui.

-Coucou! Moi je suis Yû Tendo! Et lui c'est Tsubasa, les présenta le blond.

-Ryûto.

-Enchanté, je suis Kakeru Tategami.

-Tategami? T'es le petit frère de Yoyo?

-Yoyo? Euh… C'est ça!

Ils discutèrent joyeusement. Le vert était si enthousiaste qu'il s'intégra immédiatement dans le groupe. Le chasseur de trésors l'observait sans prononcer un seul mot.

La porte grinça. Toutes ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle. La première personne qui entra à l'intérieur était Ginga. Il ne leur jeta même pas un regard, trop occupé à parler avec Kyoya, qu'il ne devançait que de quelques pas.

Les yeux de Kakeru s'illuminèrent quand il aperçut son grand frère. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans les bras de son aîné.

-Nii-chan! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu! Tu m'as manqué.

Le possesseur de Leone était surpris mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Arrête-ça Kakeru, protesta-t-il devant l'affection trop expressive à son goût. Tu sais bien que ça m'énerve.

-Je suis si content que tu ailles bien. Et je suis content de revoir Ginga aussi.

Le concerné lui sourit alors qu'il lâcha son frère pour repartir vers Ryûto. Il l'obligea à venir vers Kyoya.

-Toi aussi tu es au Japon? s'étonna le roux.

-J'ai accompagné Kakeru jusqu'ici.

Le dragon frémit en sentant un regard froid (pour ne pas dire assassin) sur lui. Il tourna son visage vers l'adolescent aux cicatrices qui l'observait avec méfiance. Finalement, et ce malgré son caractère, il semblait être un grand frère surprotecteur. Ryûto avait l'impression que ça allait mal tourner. Et en sa défaveur. C'était bête de mourir comme ça après tous les entraînements qu'il avait fait en compagnie de son frère, l'empereur dragon.

-Nii-chan! Je sais que vous vous connaissez déjà. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on sort ensemble, annonça Kakeru tout innocemment.

-C'est génial! s'exclama Ginga.

Le sourire de la chimère s'agrandit tandis que les yeux orage de Kyoya se chargèrent d'une lueur meurtrière. Le blanc recula un peu. Il préférait être le plus loin que possible du maître de Leone. Il l'avait déjà vu plus en colère que ça et c'était pas beau à voir. Surtout que c'était lui le sujet de cette fureur.

-Tu ne trouves pas Kyoya?

Le plus âgé des Tategami lui offrit un sourire glacial.

-Si. Je suis ravi pour toi Kakeru.

Le propriétaire de Chimera rayonnait de bonheur, sans sembler remarquer le regard que lançait son frère à son petit ami alors que Ryûto se retenait pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_Fin du chapitre 9_

Ryûto, secouant Maboroshi: Il va me tuer! Il va me tuer!

Maboroshi: Calme-toi.

Ryûto: Me calmer?! Mais il va…

Maboroshi: Te tuer? Je crois pas non…

Kyoya, menaçant: Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'on ne se retrouve pas seul…

Ryûto: Tu vois?

Kakeru innocemment: Alors? Il est sympa mon grand frère, hein?

Ryûto:… Si tu le crois…

Kyoya: Tu vas souffrir.

Maboroshi: Euh… Ça dégénère là. Hé! Ginga!

Ginga: Oui…?

Maboroshi: Va calmer ton petit copain. Il veut étriper son futur beau frère.

Ginga: D'accord. Kyoya?

Kyoya, fixant méchamment Ryûto:…

Maboroshi:… Ok. Ryûto, à ta place je resterai près de Kakeru. Comme ça, normalement, tu ne risqueras rien…

Ryûto: T'en es même pas sûre!

Maboroshi, s'excusant: Il est incontrôlable.

Kakeru: J'chuis content que tu apprécies Ryûto.

Kyoya: Je n'ai aucune raison de le détester de toute façon.

Ginga, Ryûto et Maboroshi:…


	10. Chapter 10:Cohabitation difficile

Merci pour les reviews!:D

Ryûto: Et de vous inquiéter pour ma survie.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 10: Cohabitation difficile**

Kakeru entra à toute vitesse dans l'appartement. Son regard se promenait dans toute la pièce avec émerveillement. Il sautillait dans tous les sens, fou de joie et surexcité.

-Calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un appartement. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état.

C'était la voix de Kyoya qui résonnait dans le séjour. Il venait de franchir le seuil de sa demeure, portant le sac de son cadet en travers de son dos. Ryûto le suivait, laissant entre eux une distance de sécurité qu'il jugeait nécessaire à sa survie.

Le plus jeune se campa devant le maître de Leone avec un grand sourire. Il peinait visiblement à se tenir tranquille.

-On va dormir où? s'enquit-il.

-Toi, dans ta chambre. Et lui, dans la chambre d'ami.

La chimère écarquilla les yeux.

-Ryûto et moi n'allons pas être dans la même chambre?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Mais depuis le début de notre voyage, on a toujours dormi ensemble, se justifia le vert avec innocence.

Le visage de l'adolescent aux cicatrices se décomposa.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla-t-il.

-J'ai dit que nous avons déjà dormi ensemble donc ce n'est pas un problème si nous restons dans la même pièce cette nuit. Et puis… j'aime bien dormir dans ses bras.

Le chasseur de trésors s'empourpra légèrement. La déclaration lui donnait des ailes. La naïveté de Kakeru le surprenait… Il pâlit en remarquant l'expression de Kyoya. Il semblait que Kakeru venait de le condamner à mort. Il ne savait pas si son hôte était choqué ou furieux. En tout cas ce n'était pas prudent de rester près de lui. Il s'éloigna de lui et se plaça près de son petit ami.

-Ça va Nii-chan? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le détenteur de Leone reprit son expression habituelle, qui n'était pas rassurante pour Ryûto, et posa une de ses main sur son visage, exaspéré.

-Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé! se défendit le blanc, ayant peur que le lion ne s'emportât.

-Comment ça? demanda Kakeru. Et puis, pourquoi vous vous comportez aussi bizarrement? C'est pas drôle.

-C'est la fatigue, s'excusa son frère.

-Mm?

Kyoya posa le sac par terre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Ben… Bonne nuit Nii-chan!

Le propriétaire de Chimera attrapa le bras de Ryûto. Il prit la direction de sa chambre en le traînant derrière lui.

-Kakeru?

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers son frère qui leur était invisible.

-Oui?

-J'ai dit dans deux chambres séparées.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de "mais", dit Kyoya en se redressant.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis Kakeru baissa la tête. Il la releva avec des yeux de chien battu. Il s'approcha de son aîné avec ce même regard.

-S'il-te-plaît, pleurnicha-t-il. Nii-chaaaaan!

-Non c'est non. Et n'insiste pas!.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge les observait. Kakeru gardait son expression qui, à ses yeux, le rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude. Kyoya, lui, tentait de garder une expression calme qui montrait que sa décision était sans appel. Malgré cela, il ne le regardait pas directement.

-Pour me faire plaisir?

-Non.

-Snif…

-Arrête! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

-Ce n'est pas important, intervint Ryûto en sentant qu'une dispute risquait d'éclater. Alors n'insiste pas, Kakeru.

L'interpellé les regarda à tour de rôle, désemparé. Il fit la moue.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles…

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

-Mais c'est pas grave, continua-t-il sans l'écouter, souriant de nouveau.

Il serra son grand frère dans ses bras puis embrassa Ryûto avant de partir dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit! s'exclama-t-il.

Il disparut derrière une porte, les laissant seuls.

-À demain, murmura le blanc.

Le propriétaire de Dragonis se rua dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée sans attendre de réponse. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité quand il se trouvait en compagnie de l'adolescent aux cicatrices. Et encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Le lendemain matin, Kyoya leur prépara le petit-déjeuner. Il le servit sous le regard méfiant de Ryûto.

-Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Le blanc fut soulagé alors que Kakeru s'empiffrait de crêpes avec toutes sortes de garnitures différentes, sans faire attention à eux.

-Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de méthode.

Le détenteur de Dragonis faillit s'étouffer en entendant ça. Il observait son hôte qui mangeait tranquillement avec des yeux ronds. Il avait bien entendu, aucun doute là-dessus. Kyoya venait de dire qu'il ne l'empoisonnerait pas parce qu'il trouvait ça dégradant. Ça veut dire qu'un autre moyen de se débarrasser de lui ne le dérangerait pas. Ryûto frémit. Voilà qui n'était pas très rassurant pour ne pas dire carrément flippant.

-Dites…

Ryûto et Kyoya relevèrent la tête en même temps.

-Ce serait sympa si on allait se promener tous les trois! Tu pourrais nous faire visiter la ville, Nii-chan.

-Tous les trois?! s'étrangla le blanc.

-Pourquoi? Ça te pose un problème? lui demanda méchamment Kyoya.

-N-non.

-J'ai une idée: et si on invitait les autres!

L'aîné des Tategami grimaça.

-Je crois qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de vous suivre pendant que vous visitez la ville.

-Bah! On demandera juste à Ginga. Comme ça vous pourrez être en amoureux.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge le dévisagea. Kakeru semblait plus perspicace que d'habitude là. Étrange… C'était peut-être seulement pour taquiner son frère. Chose à laquelle Ryûto ne se serait pas risquée.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi! Ginga et moi on est pas ensemble!

-Mais, je veux que ce soit mon beau frèreuh… Je l'aime bien!

-Ça ne te concerne pas!

De son point de vue, le dragon pensait qu'il exagérait. C'était quand même Kyoya qui s'était mêlé le premier des affaires de cœur de son frère. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix. Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Quand ils eurent cessé de se chamailler, tous sortirent de l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginga les rejoignit. Ryûto songeait que le fait qu'ils soient amoureux sautait aux yeux et que cela ne servait à rien de le nier. Mais là encore, il s'abstint de faire tout commentaire.

Épuisés par leur promenade, qui avait plus ressemblée à une course à cause de l'empressement du possesseur de Chimera, ils s'assirent à une terrasse.

-Et si on allait au B-Pit? proposa la chimère sans laisser paraître un tant soit peu de fatigue.

Les autres acquiescèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils se rendirent à la boutique où ils virent Madoka, Yû, Tsubasa, Kenta et Benkei. Kakeru alla discuter joyeusement avec eux, alors que ses accompagnateurs s'étaient écroulés sur des canapés, éreintés.

Plus tard, les frère Tategami et leur colocataire retournèrent à leur appartement.

_Fin du chapitre 10_

Maboroshi: Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier!

Ryûto: C'est pas trop tôt.

Maboroshi: Tu aurais préféré rester dans ton coin paumé et ne jamais rencontré Kakeru peut-être?

Ryûto:…

Maboroshi: C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Kakeru: C'est super! Je m'amuse beaucoup!

Kyoya: T'es bien le seul.

Yû: Il est super ton frère. Il est joyeux et sourit tout le temps. L'exact contraire de toi Yoyo.

Ryûto, en pensée: Heureusement…

Kyoya: Je t'ai déjà dit… Oh! et puis laisse tomber.

Kakeru: C'est sympa comme surnom Yoyo.

Kyoya, exaspéré: Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

Kakeru: Non, bien sûr que non. Dis Ryûto, ça ne te dirais pas qu'on fasse une battle royal de Beyblade contre mon Nii-chan et Ginga.

Ryûto: Une prochaine fois peut-être. (plus bas) Je tiens à la vie moi. On se revoit au dernier chapitre, d'accord?


	11. Chapter 11:Balade en amoureux

Merci pour les reviews!:D Et d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 11: Balade en amoureux**

Le soleil s'était à peine levé trois jours plus tard que Kakeru déboula dans le séjour, non sans avoir d'abord réveillé son petit ami et son frère. Il était, comme à son habitude, débordant d'énergie. Il ne cessait de s'agiter et de parler pendant que Kyoya leur préparait leur repas et que Ryûto se réveillait difficilement.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur déjeuner, le maître de Chimera annonça:

-Avec Ryûto, on va se promener aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui? s'étonna le principal intéressé avec joie.

-Ça va être génial!

L'adolescent aux yeux dorés était heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir rester seul avec son amoureux! Ginga et ses amis étaient vraiment sympas mais ils étaient un peu trop envahissant à son goût. Et Kyoya… était Kyoya. Quoique Ryûto avait pu constater avec joie que ce dernier le menaçait de moins en moins souvent. D'ailleurs, le détenteur de Leone fit un léger mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et qu'il leur donnait son approbation.

Kakeru, l'ayant remarqué aussi, sourit.

Il attrapa le dragon puis il glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour lui tenir la main. Ils partagèrent un regard complice.

-Nii-chan, tu pourrais profiter de ta journée pour passer du temps avec Ginga, s'amusa-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

L'aîné des Tategami soupira un "mêle-toi de tes affaires", étouffé par la cloison en bois, ce qui accentua le sourire du vert.

Kakeru et Ryûto sortirent dans la rue. Ils flânèrent, main dans la main, sans objectif précis.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus s'arrêta devant lui en lui tenant les deux mains. Il se blottit dans ses bras, sans la moindre gêne vis-à-vis des autres passants. Il l'embrassa.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré, lui déclara-t-il.

-M-moi aussi, bafouilla le blanc en rougissant.

Ils reprirent leur promenade sous le regard attendri de certains promeneurs.

-Je suis sûr que cette balade serait mieux en moto.

Ryûto perdit toutes ses couleurs en se remémorant la manière de conduire du vert.

-Je trouve ça sympa comme ça! débita-t-il.

-Moi aussi! Et puis, ça a un avantage.

-Lequel? interrogea-t-il en le dévisageant.

La chimère s'arrêta et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Celui-là! s'exclama Kakeru avec un grand sourire.

Le chasseur de trésors lui retourna son sourire. Ils marchaient tout en se regardant amoureusement et en discutant.

Ils se rendirent dans un parc plutôt calme. Il s'assirent sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre, appuyés contre le tronc. Kakeru en profita pour se lover contre lui. Le blanc le serra contre lui, heureux d'être en tête à tête avec lui. Il caressait ses cheveux affectueusement. Le sourire du motard s'accentua tandis qu'il posait un baiser sur le cou de son petit ami, le faisant rougir. Ses grands s'écarquillèrent et il éclata de rire.

-Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda Ryûto en se retournant.

Il remarqua Ginga et Kyoya et compris d'où venait l'hilarité du propriétaire de Chimera. Les deux promeneurs se tenaient par la main en s'adressa des regards clairement amoureux. Il se retint de pouffer mais ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de s'afficher sur son visage.

-Et après il ose dire, en nous regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'ils ne sont pas ensembles! s'exclama-t-il faussement outragé.

La remarque fit augmenter le fou rire de Kakeru. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le blanc l'attira dans ses bras et plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Chuuuut! Tu vas nous faire repérer! murmura-t-il en réprimant tant bien que mal son fou rire naissant.

Il attendit patiemment que les maîtres de Pegasus et de Leone soient hors de vue pour se lever. Il aida son amoureux à se mettre lui aussi debout.

-On s'en va. S'ils reviennent par là, Kyoya va nous crier dessus.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Le vert ricanait en suivant Ryûto dont les épaules tressautaient presque imperceptiblement.

Ils trouvèrent un lieu plus calme, au bord d'une rivière. Ils s'y installèrent côte à côte. Ils avaient repris leurs douces activités lorsque Kakeru s'exclama:

-On a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ici!

Le blanc leva les yeux vers la direction dans laquelle la chimère regardait. Yû et Tsubasa marchaient sur la route, surélevés par rapport à eux. Malgré cela, ils ne tarderait pas à les remarquer. C'est pour cette raison que le dragon préféra prendre la main de son petit ami et s'éloigner de là en vitesse.

Mais, par cette belle journée ensoleillée, tout le monde était de sortie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ryûto constata à quel point le nombre des amis que possédait Ginga était élevé. De plus, il leur en avait présenté beaucoup.

Leur balade en amoureux ressembla plus à une partie de cache-cache qu'à autre chose. Ils devaient changer vite et souvent d'endroit pour ne pas se faire accoster par leurs connaissances. Cette situation amusa follement Kakeru. Ryûto quant à lui passa une merveilleuse journée en compagnie de son amoureux.

**Owari**

Maboroshi: Et voilà! C'est fini!

Ryûto: Et le plus important: je suis toujours vivant!

Kyoya: La fin est ridicule. Pourquoi il est toujours vivant lui?

Maboroshi: Parce que tu ne veux pas faire de peine à ton adorable petit frère?

Kyoya: Pfft!

Kakeru: C'est génial! En plus, on s'est super bien amusé!

Kyoya et Ryûto, le regardant exaspérés:…

Kakeru: Ben quoi? C'est vrai non?

Maboroshi: Mais oui Kakeru. T'as raison. Si tu veux, on écrira d'autres histoire où tu seras avec eux.

Kakeru: Super idée!

Ryûto, articulant silencieusement: Non. Pitié.

Kyoya, hargneusement: Avec de la chance, il aura un accident.

Maboroshi: À ce que je vois, il faudra un moment pour que ça s'arrange entre eux.

Kakeru: Qu'est-ce qui doit s'arranger?

Maboroshi: Rien d'important.


End file.
